Harry Potwer Ranger
by colinot
Summary: Suite à un sort, Harry se retrouve dans un autre monde. S'il veut rentrer chez lui il va falloir qu'il devienne un power ranger et vainc le mage noir de ce nouveau monde, la sorcière intergalactique Rita Repulsa. One-shot.


**Enfin elle sort. Ceci mes chers lecteurs, et la première fanfic que j'ai commencé à écrire, avant de privilégier l'écriture d'"Harry canne Blanche" et d'"Harry Monster". Je vous retrouve pour plus d'explication sur cette fic à la fin de cette dernière.**

 **Disclamer: Comme d'habitude, harry potter ne m'appartiens pas, tout comme power ranger.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ma tête." Grogna Harry.

Il venait à peine de se réveiller, et la première chose qu'il lui venait à l'esprit c'était qu'il avait un horrible mal de crane. Même les cours d'Occlumancie avec Rogue n'étaient pas aussi douloureux.

Il prit une grande inspiration et le regretta aussi tôt, lorsqu'une fine couche de sables et de poussières entra dans son nez et le fit tousser. Il réalisa alors qu'il était allongé sur le ventre à même le sol.

Avant de se demander comment il avait fini comme ça. Il se releva avec difficulté, remarquant par la même occasion qu'il n'y avait pas que sa tête qui lui faisait mal. Tout son corps sans exception lui faisait mal, comme s'il avait participé à un marathon. Ce qui eu pour effet de l'empêcher de se relever complètement, pour privilégier une position assise à la place.

Pantelant légèrement Harry observa son environnement. Il se trouvait sur un terrain relativement plat, d'aspect crayeux, avec au loin ce qui s'apparenter à des collines ou de petites montagnes. Cela lui faisait un peu penser aux carrières de pierres de l'île de Portland, qu'il avait visité avec sa classe quand il était en primaire. Les Dursley n'avaient pas pus lui refuser car Dudley y participait et cela aurait fait jazzer les voisins, au grand dam de tante Pétunia. Commérer sur les voisins, oui, mais être le fruit des commérages, non. Excepter que là, le terrain était beaucoup trop grand pour être l'île de Portland.

"Mais comment j'ai atterri ici ?" s'exclama Harry.

Ce dernier s'installa plus confortablement. Enfin aussi confortablement que le sol lui permettait. Et réfléchie à sa propre question.

"Oui ça me revient." Murmura-t-il.

Il était au département des mystères, se rappela Harry qui avait du mal à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il venait d'être rattrapé par les mangemorts, et les membres de l'ordre du phénix avaient débarqués. Il y avait eu plusieurs affrontements et...

"Sirius !" Cria Harry en se relevant d'un bond. Avant que son propre corps ne lui signale qu'il n'était pas encore en état pour faire ce genre prouesse pour l'instant.

S'affalant par terre, tout reviens à l'esprit d'Harry. Sirius affrontait Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette dernière avait été touchée par un sort de Sirius. Et pendant que ce dernier exprimait sa joie en levant les deux mains au ciel, Bellatrix était revenu à la charge en lui lançant un puissant sortilège.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de réagir, mais Harry, oui. Plus par réflexes qu'autre chose, Harry poussa Sirius de la trajectoire du sort, le prenant à sa place. Et fut projeté à travers le voile de l'arcade.

"Est-ce que je suis mort ?" Murmura Harry, plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

 _Non ce n'est pas logique,_ pensa Harry. _De un, j'ai des égratignures et mon corps me fait mal. Or quand on est mort on ne ressent plus la douleur physique._ Enfin, d'après ce qu'il avait appris des fantômes de Poudlard. _Et de deux, cet endroit avec ce sol sans végétation et avec la chaleur étouffante du à un soleil de plomb faisais de cet endroit un possible enfer. Or je suis quelqu'un de bon... enfin je crois._ Il est vrai qu'avoir tué quelqu'un à l'âge de 1 an, (Même si c'était un mage noir, en cas légitime défense et même s'il n'était pas vraiment mort.) ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

Harry continuant de regarder au alentour en attendant que la douleur passe. Se contorsionnant légèrement pour voir ce qui se trouvait derrière lui. Environs un quart d'heure c'était écoulé et, non seulement il n'avait presque plus mal, mais en plus il avait repéré quelque chose au loin qui n'avait pas l'air naturel, mais qui était trop éloigné pour définir ce que c'était.

"Bon, pas le choix." Déclara Harry.

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures qu'Harry marchait. Il serait assoiffé depuis longtemps s'il n'avait pas réussi à lancer le sort Aguamenti. Heureusement qu'Hermione lui avait montrée ce sort pour les réunions de l'AD, et même s'il ne l'avait jamais testé, il réussi à le lancer à la troisième tentative. Mais le voile avez du lui faire quelque chose, car il se sentait magiquement affaiblis. Son corps récupérait plus au moins malgré l'effort, mais sa magie, elle, restait faible.

Il était maintenant assez près pour distinguer ce qu'il avait repéré. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était, mais ce n'était clairement pas une formation naturelle.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard il était enfin arrivé à destination. Il s'affala par terre étant trop épuisé pour tenir debout.

Ce qu'il avait vu se trouvait au sommet d'une grosse colline rocailleuse. C'était un édifice, peut-être un bâtiment. Sa forme ressemblait à un mélange entre un barrage miniature et un silo à grains en pierres dont on aurait enlevé le sommet. Harry essaya d'hurler un "Hé!" pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, mais sa voix était tellement faible qu'une personne à côté de lui ne l'aurait même pas entendu.

Une heure passa et le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher. Harry se força à se relever, car ne sachant pas où il était, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mourir de froid, ou de tomber sur des bestioles carnivore à la nuit tombé.

Bien qu'il y eu un chemin de terre, Harry eu du mal à se hissé jusqu'à l'édifice, mais il y parvint, et reprit son souffle une fois arrivé à ce qui semblait être l'entrée du bâtiment.

Après quelques minutes il entra. Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir vide qu'il parcourait. Tout n'était que silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un faible 'bip' sonore. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il entendait plus distinctement le 'bip' sonore, et celui-ci commencé à êtres accompagner d'autres 'bip' différent. Au bout d'une minute à avoir marché au ralenti, baguette au poing. Harry tomba sur la source de tous ces 'bip'.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans ce qui semblé être une salle de contrôle, avec des tas de boutons et de voyants qui clignotaient et bipaient, mais sans aucune indication de leurs fonctions. Les murs eux-mêmes était recouverts de diodes formant ce qui semblait être des constellations mais sans en être vraiment. Le centre de la pièce était occupé par ce qui semblait être une plateforme de contrôle. Autour de cette plateforme se dressaient une sphère en verre opaque tellement énorme qu'Harry n'aurait pas réussi à en faire le tour avec ses bras, et quatre poteaux avec chacun six disques lumineux incrustés horizontalement dedans, faisans un peu penser à des bobines Tesla. Il y avait aussi au fond de la pièce, un gigantesque tube, semblable à une lampe à lave maxi format, mais sans la fausse lave, ou alors à un aquarium sans poisson. Harry n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Harry farfouilla à droite à gauche, sans toucher aux boutons _"Dans le doute, ne jamais toucher aux boutons."_ Pensa-t-il, dans l'espoir de trouver un téléphone, ou à défaut, de trouver un indice sur l'endroit où il se trouvait.

"Que faite-vous ici ?" Demanda une petite voix.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Harry se tourna rapidement en direction de la voix et lança instinctivement un stupéfix… qui ricocha.

"Hé !" S'exclama la voix. "Ça vous prend souvent d'attaquer les gens chez eux ?"

Harry remarqua que la voix était bizarre. Elle était aiguë comme pour le professeur Flitwick, mais avec quelque chose de faux. Comme si la personne parlait via des haut-parleurs bas de gamme. En plus Harry ne voyait pas son interlocuteur car la voix provenait d'un coin sombre de la pièce, où juste quelques diodes rouges brillaient sans éclairer pour autant.

"Désolé." Dit Harry sans ranger sa baguette. "J'ai eu une journée riche en rebondissements, et j'ai les nerfs un peu à cran. Pourriez-vous venir à la lumière s'il vous plaît, je préfère voir à qui je parle."

"D'accord." Dit la voix. "Mais à condition que vous rangiez cette drôle d'arme. J'ai eu de la chance qu'elle ne me fasse rien, mais je n'ai pas envi de tenter le Zord."

Harry réfléchi. La personne avez dit 'drôle d'arme' et pas 'baguette' en plus elle avait dit ne pas tenter le 'Zord', et à sa connaissance ce n'était ni une expression moldue, ni une expression sorcière.

"C'est d'accord." Dit Harry en abaissant sa baguette. "Mais pas de geste brusque."

Harry vit alors les diodes dans l'ombre bouger et se rapprocher. Puis la… chose apparu. D'apparence humanoïde elle semblait porter une armure, si ce n'est que le casque, ressemblant à une soucoupe extraterrestre dans un film en noir et blanc, était beaucoup trop aplati pour contenir une tête. Les diodes rouges qu'Harry avait vu, provenaient du casque et était aligné horizontalement. Il y avait aussi des diodes de couleur jaune qui se mirent à briller à leur tour formant un éclair sur le plastron rouge écarlate de l'humanoïde.

Harry en voyant cela voulus faire un pas en arrière, mais il tomba à la renverse à cause d'une marche qu'il n'avait pas vue.

Il ressenti le choc tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se serait surement fracturé le coccyx si sa magie n'avait pas amorti le choc.

"Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?" Demanda l'être de métal.

"J'ai connus pire." Répondit Harry en pensant à quelque une de ses chutes au Quidditch. "Excusez ma question, mais vous êtes quoi au juste ?"

"Je m'appelle Alpha 5." Dit l'humanoïde en aidant Harry à se relever.

"Heu… moi c'est Harry. Mais je vous demandais plutôt ce que vous êtes, car par chez moi il n'y a pas d'être comme vous."

"Il s'agit d'un robot assistant." Dit une voix puissante et résonnante, derrière Harry.

Harry se retourna vivement et pointa sa baguette en direction de la voix. Mais tomba à nouveau à la renverse en voyant l'être qui avait parlé.

Dans l'aquarium se trouvait une tête gigantesque d'au moins trois mètres de haut. Le visage de… l'homme était charnu et chauve, ou bien dégarni, car le visage semblait ondulé, brouillant l'image de l'homme.

"Zordon ! Quel plaisir de vous voir réveillé." Déclara Alpha 5 d'un ton joyeux.

"Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi mon ami. Mais la situation n'est pas à la réjouissance." Dit Zordon d'un ton grave. "Rita viens de se libérer, et ce jeune homme en est la cause."

"J'ai rien fait." Dit Harry sur la défensive, alors qu'il avait bien fait attention à ne toucher à aucun bouton.

"Je crains que si." Dit Zordon. "Mais pour en être sûr, parlez-nous de vous, et d'où vous venez."

Harry parla alors de son monde, de la magie, de Voldemort, et de la guerre qui approche à grand pas, de son passage à travers le voile, et de tout ce qui pourrait être utile.

"Tu ne l'as pas fait intentionnellement. Mais tu viens d'un monde autre que le notre, un monde de magie, et Rita à profité de ton arrivé ici pour absorber une parti de tes pouvoirs pour reconstituer les siens, et briser le sceau qui la retenait prisonnière. D'où ta sensation de faiblesse dans ta magie. Tant qu'elle ne sera pas vaincu, tu ne pourras pas retourner dans ton monde." Déclara Zordon après réflexion.

"C'est possible ?" Demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

"Pas dans l'état actuel." Répondit Zordon. "Rita bloque une parti de mes pouvoirs, et je ne pourrais pas te renvoyer chez toi, tant qu'elle ne sera pas scellé à nouveau."

"Mais si elle siphonne ma magie, comment puis-je la battre ?" Demanda Harry qui était prêt à tout pour rejoindre son parrain.

"Il y a un moyen, Harry." Dit Zordon. "Deviens un Power Rangers."

"Un quoi ?"

"Lors de la bataille qui permit de sceller Rita. J'étais secondé par de puissants guerriers qui tiraient leur force de créature de la préhistoire. Les Power Rangers. Chacun d'entre eux pouvait utiliser un Zord en accord avec sa créature totémique, un Zord un puissant robot de combat. En unissant leurs pouvoirs, les Rangers pouvaient fusionner leurs Zords pour former… le Megazord."

"Et je pourrais devenir un de ces Rangers et utiliser leur pouvoir ?"

"Non seulement cela, mais tu seras certainement plus puissant que les rangers précédent, car même affaiblit, tu peux toujours utiliser ta magie." Répondit Zordon. "Cependant…"

"Aïe, je me doutais bien qu'il y avait un hic. Il y a toujours un hic." Dit Harry.

"Les rangers sont une équipe de cinq, et non un individu unique. Tu vas avoir besoin d'alliés." Reprit Zordon.

"Si seulement mes amis était là." Dit Harry plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, en pensant à ceux qui l'avaient accompagnés au département des mystères.

"C'est possible." Déclara Alpha 5.

"Explique-toi Alpha." Ordonna Zordon.

"D'après mes calculs, vous n'avez certes pas assez de puissance pour renvoyer quelqu'un dans un monde précis, mais vous en avez assez pour ramener un groupe d'individus dans ce monde, surtout s'ils sont proche physiquement. Tenez, regardez." Expliqua Alpha.

"En effet, ça peut marcher." Dit Zordon qui semblait consulter quelque chose d'invisible aux yeux d'Harry. "Harry je veux que tu penses à tes amis. Visualise-les bien, je ferais le reste."

Harry ferma les yeux et pensa aux personnes qui l'avaient accompagné dans sa folie pour sauver un Sirius nullement en danger. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, et même Neville, alors que ce genre d'escapade n'était vraiment pas son genre.

Une fois leurs images bien en tête, Harry fit un signe à Zordon.

Moins d'une minute plus tard ses amis apparurent dans un flash de lumières multicolores.

Ils étaient tous là, dans le même mauvais état dans lesquels il les avait laissées.

Ils étaient sur le qui vivent. Hermione n'était plus inconsciente, et Ron n'était plus confus. Mais Ginny avait toujours la cheville cassé, mais elle n'était plus stupéfixer.

"Oh Harry !" Dit Hermione en se précipitant dans ses bras. "Je venais à peine de me réveiller quand je t'ai vus traverser le voile, et maintenant te voilà ici, même si je ne sais pas où c'est ici. Oh Harry ça a été les secondes les plus longues de toute ma vie."

"Les secondes ?" Demanda Harry stupéfié. "Hermione ça fait presque une journée que je suis ici."

"Quoi !?"

"Il semblerait que le temps s'écoule plus lentement dans votre monde." Déclara Zordon. "Quelque secondes là bas représente plusieurs heures ici. C'est une bonne chose au vue des événements."

Ron et Neville hurlèrent à l'unisson en voyant Zordon. Luna elle se contenta de dire bonjour, et Ginny, elle, avait trop mal à la cheville pour réagir.

* * *

Harry passa une demi heure à expliquer à tout le monde, tout ce qu'il c'était passé après qu'il ait traversé le voile. Pendant ce temps, Alpha 5 avec l'aide d'Hermione, soigna les blessés.

"Donc si j'ai bien compris, Tu-sais-qui ne te suffis plus, tu dois en plus t'occuper des mages noirs d'autres mondes." Dit Ron.

"Il le faut si je veux récupérer mes pouvoirs et si on veux rentrer chez nous. Quoi que le fait de ne plus jamais revoir Voldemort et les Dursley ne me déplait pas." Répondit Harry.

"Mais qui nous dit que cette Rita ne nous a pas aussi prit notre magie ?" Demanda Ron.

"Je me suis assuré que cela ne se produise pas Ron." Dit Zordon. "Cependant quelque chose m'intrigue Harry. Malgré que tu sois le seul dont la magie est limité à cause de Rita. Ton niveau reste quand même légèrement supérieur à celui de tes amis."

"Harry a souvent frôlé la mort." Expliqua Hermione. "Ça a du obliger sa magie à croitre en conséquence, pour mieux le protéger."

"Je vois." Dit Zordon. "Maintenant il est temps de vous donner vos transmutateurs. Harry, tu es fort et audacieux, tu seras le ranger rouge, le leader des rangers, et tu commanderas le Zord tyrannosaure. Ron tu es habile et courageux, tu seras le ranger noir, et tu commanderas le Zord mastodonte. Ginny, tu es petite et gracile, tu seras le ranger rose, et tu commanderas le Zord ptérodactyle. Hermione, tu es patiente et sage, tu seras le ranger bleu, et tu commanderas le Zord tricératops. Luna, tu es agile et n'a peur de rien, tu seras le ranger jaune, et tu commanderas le Zord smidolon."

Au fur et à mesure que Zordon disait quels rangers ils étaient, des armures apparurent brièvement à la mention de leurs couleurs, et des boucles de ceinture apparurent à leurs tailles.

Une fois leurs pouvoirs attribué une voix retenti.

"Et moi ?" Demanda Neville.

Harry voulut se mettre une baffe. Zordon lui avait dit qu'il y avait cinq rangers, et Harry avait bêtement pensé à cinq de ses amis, sans s'inclure dedans.

"Malheureusement, il n'y a que cinq armures." Déclara Zordon. "Désolé Neville."

Neville sera le poing. Il était encore le boulet de service. "Je ne peux rien faire ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non." Répondit Zordon.

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte." Dit Alpha 5. "Il y a le ranger vert."

"Le ranger vert ?" Demanda Neville plein d'espoir.

Zordon fronça des sourcils. "Lors de nos précédent affrontements, Rita à créée son propre ranger pour contrer les miens. Si elle ne l'a pas invoqué à nouveau, nous pouvons peut-être s'en servir contre elle."

Zordon se concentra alors, et une boucle de ceinture apparue sur l'un des panneaux de commande.

Neville avança pour la saisir, mais Zordon l'arrêta.

"Neville, avant de te saisir de ce transmutateur, sache qu'il a été créé par Rita et qu'il est empli de sa magie maléfique. Si tu veux obtenir la puissance du ranger vert tu devras affronter la part d'ombre qu'il y a au fond de ton cœur. Cela sera douloureux et il n'est pas dit que tu réussisses. Si tu échoues, tu seras l'instrument de Rita, et notre ennemie."

Neville acquiesça et se saisi du transmutateur. Aussi tôt, une armure verte avec un plastron or le recouvrit. Mais contrairement aux autres, l'armure resta sur lui. Le regard de Neville se posa alors sur ses amis, et surtout sur Harry.

Il fut alors submergé par un flot de haine comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Même Bellatrix Lestrange ne lui avait pas autant inspiré de haine. Tout était de la faute d'Harry. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette maudite prophétie sur Voldemort et lui, jamais il n'aurait était vaincu, jamais ses parents seraient devenu fous à force d'être torturer, jamais sa famille ne l'aurait mit en situation de danger pour vérifier s'il était bien un sorcier et non un cracmol, jamais il n'aurait été la proie des moqueries des autres. Tout, absolument tout, était de la faute d'Harry. Il ne mérite que de mourir. Qu'il meurt, qu'il Meurt, QU'IL MEURT !

"NOOOOOOOOOOON !" Hurla Neville en tombant à genoux et en se tenant la tête.

Ses amis voulurent se précipiter vers lui, mais Zordon les arrêta. "Non ! C'est son combat." Dit-il.

Neville regarda à nouveau Harry. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, pensa Neville. Harry avait perdu ses parents. Les seins étaient encore vivants et il y avait encore un mince espoir de trouver un jour un remède à leur état. Même si sa famille avait faillit le tuer, ils l'aimaient. Alors qu'Harry vivait dans une maison où il était traité comme un esclave et était rabaissé constamment. Neville était rabroué à l'école, mais Harry avait prit sa défense, se rappela-t-il en pensant à son Rapeltout en première année. Harry avait souffert bien plus que lui et sans se plaindre. Il l'avait aidé aux cours de l'A.D à lancer des sorts. C'est grâce à ses cours qu'il a put réussir son tout premier expelliarmus. Harry était son ami. HARRY… EST… MON…AMI !

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!" Hurla Neville alors que des ténèbres s'échappaient de lui, et que l'armure disparue. Laissant derrière eux, un Neville pantelant et en sueur.

"Félicitation Neville." Dit Zordon avec une légère fierté dans la voix. "Tu as réussi."

Après quelques minutes pour laisser à Neville le temps de récupérer. Zordon les appela à nouveau.

"Rangers, dirigez-vous vers la sphère." Dit-il.

Ils firent ce que demanda Zordon et la blancheur de la sphère disparu, pour montrer l'image d'une femme.

"Voici votre ennemi." Déclara Zordon. "Rita Repulsa, la sorcière intergalactique. Il vous faudra la vaincre."

"Je rêve ou elle utilise une bicyclette comme balai ?" Demanda Ron. Mais il fut ignoré.

"Cela ne sera pas simple." Reprit Zordon. "Car elle a plusieurs généraux à son service, dont un qui peut la ravitailler en soldat artificiel qu'il fabrique. Il se trouve que l'un d'entre eux, Goldar, et en train d'attaquer une ville non loin d'ici, Angel Grove. Bonne chance rangers."

Harry et compagnie acquiescèrent, et Alpha 5 se chargea de les téléporter à destination.

* * *

Une fois sur place ils purent voir un carnage semblable à celui de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Des gens criaient, les bâtiments avaient des pans de mur détruit et plusieurs véhicules étaient en feu.

Au milieu de tout ça il y avait une créature qui riait d'un rire sans joie. Ou plutôt avec une joie morbide, et il encourageait ses soldats artificiels, donnant un coup de son épée de temps en temps pour la forme.

L'être avait un visage ressemblant à un mélange entre un lion et un singe, mais sa peau était entièrement bleue. Il était recouvert d'une armure en or et avait une épée encore plus longue et large que celle de Godric Gryffondor, qu'Harry avait extirpé du Choixpeau il y a trois ans.

"Tien !" Dit-il d'un ton joyeux en apercevant Harry et compagnie. "Les power rangers. Qu'elle joie de vous revoir, même si vous n'êtes pas les mêmes. J'avais justement besoin de me défouler, vous tombé à poin… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda-t-il soudainement d'un ton dur à l'adresse de Neville. "Ta place n'est pas avec les rangers, mais aux côtés de Rita."

"J'ai fait miens le pouvoir du ranger vert." Répondit Neville avec une assurance qu'il n'avait normalement pas. "Et j'ai décidé d'utiliser ce pouvoir pour aider mes amis."

"Bien dit, Neville." Dit Harry. Ce dernier fut surprit de la netteté de sa voix malgré l'épaisseur de son casque.

Goldar eu alors une moue de dégout, en entendant la tirade de Neville, faisant apparaitre quelques crocs pointus, dont la blancheur jurait avec la peau bleu et les yeux rouges du général de Rita. "Dans ce cas." Dit-il. "Tu mourras avec les rangers. PATROUILLEURS ! À L'ATTAQUE !"

À peine ces mots dit, les sbires qui attaquaient la ville interrompirent leur besogne pour s'attaquer aux rangers.

Le combat s'engagea et les sorciers furent surprit de la facilité avec laquelle ils se défendaient. C'était comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils pratiquaient art martiaux. Leur corps bougeait par instinct de manière tout à fait naturelle et ils faisaient des mouvements que normalement ils leur auraient été impossible de faire par manque de souplesse. Mais là, Ron avait neutralisé deux patrouilleurs qui l'avaient prit en tenaille en sautant et en donnant en même temps deux coups de pieds dans leur tête, en faisant un grand écart digne d'une gymnaste.

En plus de leurs mouvements de combat et leur baguette magique, sauf pour Neville dont la baguette avait été brisée au ministère, ils étaient aussi chacun armé d'un blaster, qu'ils pouvaient changer en épée.

Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Neville quand par réflexe il lança un Stupéfix en se servant de son épée comme une baguette, et que l'épée avait réellement lancée le sort.

"Les épées fonctionnent comme des baguettes !" Hurla-t-il à ses camarades.

Hermione testa les dires de Neville aussitôt, et en effet son Expelliarmus sorti de l'épée, comme elle l'avait souhaitée, au lieu de sa baguette.

Devant ce gain non négligeable de puissant, Harry et ses amis redoublèrent leur attaque et l'emportèrent. Tous les patrouilleurs étaient détruits, et Goldar était blessé au bras.

"On se reverra rangers." Dit-il avant de disparaitre.

* * *

"Comment ça c'est passé ?" Demanda Alpha 5.

"On est tombé sur Goldar, mais il s'est échappé avant qu'on ne puisse l'attraper et l'interroger." Répondit Harry. "Mais aucune trace de Rita."

"Elle doit se terrer dans sa base." Répliqua Zordon. "Malheureusement, je n'ai aucun moyen de la localiser."

"Moi, si." Répondit triomphalement Hermione en agitant un petit flacon.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Ginny.

"Vu qu'on a réussi à blesser Goldar, j'ai profité de la mêlée pour récupérer un échantillon de son sang grâce à un sort." Expliqua Hermione.

"C'est bien jolie tout ça, mais en quoi ça va nous aider à localiser la base de Rita ?" Demanda Ron.

"Réfléchit un peu." Répliqua Hermione. "Goldar est surement retourné à la base de Rita. Et grâce à son sang et un sort pour retrouver les enfants perdu, nous seront où il est."

"Elle va être intenable pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps avec ça." Murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Harry.

"Je t'ai entendu Ron." Dit Hermione avec un regard noir. Mais elle n'alla pas plus loin, préférant lancer le sort. La baguette d'Hermione s'échappa alors de ses mains et flotta en l'air.

"C'est normale, ça ?" Demanda Neville.

"Oui, c'est quand la personne recherché et trop éloigné du lanceur." Répondit Hermione.

La pointe de sa baguette s'illumina alors et écrit en lettres de lumière "LUNE" suivis de chiffre et de lettre.

"T'es sûr qu'il fonctionne ton sort ?" Demanda Ron, qui reçut un nouveau regard noir d'Hermione.

"Alpha, entre ses données dans l'ordinateur." Ordonna Zordon.

Le petit robot obéi, et moins d'une minute plus tard il s'exclama. "J'ai découvert un édifice au coordonnés rentrées."

"Comment allons-nous allez sur la lune ?" Demanda Luna comme si elle demandait "Qu'est-ce qu'on mangeait ce midi ?".

"Bien qu'ils ne soit pas vraiment prévu pour ça, les Zords pourront vous emmener sur la lune en toute sécurité." Répondit Zordon. "Rangers, en avant !".

* * *

"Rangers en avant, et gnagnagna et gnagnagna." Bougonna Ron à bord de son Zord.

"Ron." Le réprimanda Hermione depuis son propre Zord.

"Mais quoi ? T'as vu comment il nous parle ? Il nous prend pour des elfes de maisons où quoi ?" Répliqua Ron.

"Au moins…" Commença Hermione mais Harry l'interrompit.

"Non Hermione ce n'est pas le moment pour la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes." Dit-il.

"Tu sais que tu peux dire SALE." Répliqua Hermione.

"Je préfère pas." Dit Harry. "Neville ça va ? T'es tout vert. Enfin je veux dire à par la couleur de ton armure, tu es tout vert."

"Je crois que j'ai le mal des transports." Répondit Neville. "On arrive bientôt ?"

"Alunissage dans deux minutes." Lui répondit Ginny.

* * *

"Espèce d'incapable !" Cria Rita. "Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?"

"Oui, maîtresse." Répondit Goldar alors qu'il avait un genou à terre en guise de soumission. "Ces rangers pratiquaient la magie."

"Zordon espèce de vieux fou, comment a-t-il fait pour munirent ses rangers de pouvoir comme les miens… le gosse à qui j'ai piqué ses pouvoirs ! Il a du, d'une manière ou d'une autre, rejoindre Zordon. Vous allez trouver ces rangers et vous allez…" Rita ne put continuer sa tirade qu'une gigantesque main de métal, traversa son salon et l'attrapa, l'assommant au passage.

Les soldats de Rita tentèrent bien de libérer leur maîtresse, mais sans les pouvoirs magique que leur procurait Rita, il était impuissant face au Megazord, qui, fusionné avec le zord du ranger vert, merci Rita, était devenue le Megadragonzord. Et les soldats furent balayés et capturés à leur tour.

* * *

Rita émergea lentement de son sommeil forcé, à cause d'une forte odeur et une sensation d'humidité sur son visage.

"…rdel, j'arrive pas à croire que ça ait marché." Dit Harry.

"Comment tu te sens ?" Demanda Luna.

"J'ai retrouvé toute ma puissance."

"C'est le truc le plus débile que j'ai jamais vue." Dit Ron. "Et pourtant on en a vu des chose à Poudlard. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ?"

"Nous n'en n'avons jamais eu l'occasion." Expliqua Zordon.

"Qu… qu'avez-vous fait, misérable ?" Demanda Rita d'une petite voix, alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible, même quand elle avait été scellé.

"Ils ont appliqué une ancienne loi de notre monde." Répliqua Zordon. "Je suppose que tu connais la règle des larmes de sorcières ?"

"Bien sûr que je la connais." Répondit Rita avec véhémence. "Une sorcière de doit jamais pleurer ne serrait-ce qu'une seule larme, sous peine de perdre tout ses pouvoirs. Mais je ne vois pas…" Soudain les yeux de Rita s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la compréhension et faisans fi de sa fatigue. Son regard tomba sur Zordon dans le tube géant dans lequel elle l'avait enfermé il y tant de siècle, et un groupe d'adolescents composé de trois filles et trois garçon. L'un d'eux, portant des lunettes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, avait dans la main un oignon.

"Un simple oignon ne pourrait me faire pleurer !" Hurla Rita avec rage.

"C'est pour ça qu'on vous a lancé un sort pour augmenter votre sensibilité." Expliqua une des filles avec des cheveux hirsutes.

"Admet-le Rita tu…" Commença Zordon, avant de disparaitre.

"Zordon ? ZORDON !?" Cria Alpha 5.

Il y eu alors un flash de lumière, et Zordon réapparu, mais pas dans son tube. Il n'était plus une simple tête aussi. Zordon mesurait dans les deux mètres. Sa peau était grise et il était complètement chauve, mais impossible de dire si c'était parce qu'il avait perdu ses cheveux, ou parce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Il était vêtu d'une toge, dont les motifs faisaient penser à des strates de pierres, mais à la verticale.

"Je m'attendais à retrouver une parti de mes pouvoirs, mais pas à être carrément libéré du piège temporel de Rita." Se dit Zordon à lui-même. Puis il s'adressa à Rita. "Te faut-il une preuve de plus Rita ? Tes pouvoirs n'étant plus, ton piège temporel ne pouvait plus s'alimenter de ta magie, et me voilà libérer. Tu es vaincue."

"Que vont-ils devenir elle et ses sbires ?" Demanda Ginny.

"Bien que n'ayant plus aucun pouvoir, il serait dangereux de les laisser en liberté."Dit Zordon. Il tendit la main vers un mur de la salle de contrôle, et celui-ci s'ouvrit vers l'extérieur, laissant voir les Zords combinés en Megazord. "Megazord !" Hurla-t-il. "Fait ton office !"

Les yeux du Megazord s'illuminèrent et un rayon en sorti pour frapper le sol près de Rita et ses sbires. À l'endroit où le rayon frappa, une urne apparue, et aspira les ennemis de Zordon, les scellant à nouveau.

"Voilà ! Rita ne pourra plus jamais s'échapper maintenant qu'elle n'a plus aucun pouvoir." Expliqua Zordon. "Mais par mesure de sécurité…"

Cette fois c'est le toit de la salle de contrôle qui s'ouvrit et l'urne s'éleva doucement dans le ciel, jusqu'à devenir un minuscule point et disparaitre de la vue de tous. "Elle erra ainsi dans l'espace pour l'éternité." Dit Zordon avec tristesse. "Maintenant, il est temps de vous renvoyer chez vous."

"Avant ça, j'aurais un petit service à vous demander." Dit Harry.

* * *

"Tu as perdu, vieillard." Déclara Voldemort à Dumbledore. "Ton Élu n'est plus. Bella la projeté à travers le voile de la mort. J'ai du bien évidemment la tuer pour cela. Je lui avais pourtant répété que Potter était à moi. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, tout comme la prophétie. Le garçon-qui-à-survécu est mort, et moi, je suis toujours là."

"Tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je t'affronterais Tom." Répliqua Dumbledore, en essayant difficilement de cacher la tristesse dans sa voix.

"Vous ne l'affronterez pas seul professeur." Résonna une voix.

Six piliers de lumière apparurent et des personnes, portant des tenues assez colorées avec casques assortis, apparurent à leur tour.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda Dumbledore.

Celui ayant une tenue rouge s'avança et entreprit d'enlever son casque.

"Bonsoir Tom." Déclara l'individu une fois le casque enlever."

"Potter ? IM-POSSIBLE !" Déclara Voldemort.

"Au contraire c'est tout à fait possible." Répliqua Harry avec un sourire. "J'ai traversé le voile et j'en suis revenu avec un pouvoir dont tu n'as même pas idée."

Dumbledore ne pouvait pas détacher son regard, d'Harry. Après sa tirade, une partie de la prophétie revint à l'esprit du vieux directeur. ' _…mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…_ '

"Qu'elle que soit ce pouvoir, je lui ferais face." Répondit Voldemort sur un ton de défi.

"C'est marrant que tu dise ça…" Répliqua Harry avec un sourire encore plus grand. "Parce qu'en fait… tu lui tourne le dos."

À ces mots Dumbledore et Voldemort se retournèrent. Le premier pour voir le second, et le second pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière lui.

Tout ce que Voldemort put voir, c'est que c'était très gros, que ça avait des dents immense, que c'était rouge, et que sa poussait un rugissement assourdissant.

"Un conseil Tom : Cour." Dit Harry.

Voldemort, devant cette apparition, ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, et fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'est-à-dire le conseil d'Harry.

* * *

"Vous croyez qu'il va penser à transplaner ?" Demanda Ron, alors que Voldemort passait devant eux.

"C'est trop tard pour cela monsieur Weasley, j'ai lancé un sort pour empêcher de transplaner." Répondit Dumbledore.

"On dirait que c'est au tour de mon Zord." Dit rêveusement Luna, alors que Voldemort repassait devant eux, poursuivit par un Smidolon jaune canari.

"Hermione, tu peux nous faire apparaître du popcorn ?" Demanda Neville.

Hermione soupira. "Non Neville, si tu avais apprit tes cours tu saurais que la nourriture fait parti de la loi de Gamp et qu'on ne peut pas en créer par magie."

"Ouch, ça doit faire mal." Dit Ginny, alors que le Zord tricératops bleu d'Hermione donnait un violent coup de corne dans les fesses de Voldemort.

"Si vous voulez, monsieur Londubat j'ai des bonbons au citron." Dit Dumbledore.

"J'en veux bien un." Répondit Harry.

Après cinq minutes, Harry décida que Voldemort en avait assez. Les Zords fusionnèrent en Megadragonzord, et comme pour Rita, ils firent apparaître une urne qui scella Voldemort.

"Qu'est-ce que tout ceci ?" Cria une voix.

Harry se retourna et tomba sur le ministre de la magie. Ce dernier était à terre et une flaque à l'odeur nauséabonde s'agrandissait au niveau de son entrejambe en voyant le Megadragonzord qui prenait tout l'espace disponible dans le ministère.

"Ce qui ce passe monsieur le ministre ?" Répondit Harry. "Ce qui ce passe c'est que nous venons de faire VOTRE job. Nous avons affronté Voldemort et l'avons scellé dans cette urne."

"Mensonge !" Cria le ministre avec un teint pâle. "Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est plus depuis plus de dix ans."

"Vous voulez que j'ouvre l'urne pour vous prouver le contraire ?" Demanda Harry.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!" Hurla le ministre. "Je vous crois sur parole, maintenant amenez ces choses loin de moi." Dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait, sans réussir, plus calme et désignant le Megadragonzord et l'urne.

"Ne vous en faite pas, les Zords vont retourner dans leur monde. On nous les a prêté juste pour nous remercier d'un service redu." Répondit Harry. Il fit un signe de tête à ses amis, qui acquiescèrent. Harry fit alors un signe de tête au Megadragonzord. Une vive lumière apparue, emmenant le Megadragonzord et les armures des Rangers avec elle.

 **FIN**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Et voilà, j'ai mit du temps à l'achever, mais voici enfin ma première fic (dans le sens où j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic avant que me vienne l'idée d'"Harry canne blanche"). Power rangers (saison 1) et une des série qui à bercé mon enfance, et qui ma permit d'apprendre à géré mon argent. Économisant mon argent de poche/anniversaire/noël pour m'acheter les différents zords, qui trônent toujours sur mon étagère. Comme beaucoup de chose de mon enfance, je n'en ai qu'un souvenir précaire (Vous excuserez donc les libertés dans le scénario, comme la libération de Zordon, ou comment Neville devient le ranger vert), et j'ai du regarder le premier épisode pour me rafraichir la mémoire. Mais n'ayant aucun souvenir de la fin de Rita dans la série, j'ai préféré suivre la fin de la version originale japonaise "Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger" où Rita perd effectivement ses pouvoirs après avoir versé une larme à la mort de son fils, tué par les Rangers. D'ailleurs vous saviez que dans la version jap, le ranger jaune était joué par un homme ? C'est pour cela que Trini (ranger jaune de la série US) ne porte pas de jupette. D'ailleurs autre anecdote, Zack le ranger noir US à un doigt en moins. Sinon j'espère que cette fanfic cross over vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews. Ma prochaine fic sera aussi un cross over, mais cette fois ce ne sera pas un OS.**


End file.
